Consequences
by JSRobertson
Summary: Lee takes on a mission to rescue someone special.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you very much to all who have left positive comments about my last story 'Devious Intentions' or sent a PM. I truly appreciated all of them. To the guest reviewers, even though I couldn't reply to you personally, I thank you for them too. I hope you will continue reading and enjoying the stories set in my Voyage world.**

This story follows _Devious Intentions._ While it's not necessary to read that story to enjoy this one as I've highlighted the main points but you might want to read it to get the full scope of what took place.

Consequences

By JSRobertson

 _Seaview_ had just returned from a routine re-stocking mission to one of the underwater laboratories. A mission that almost cost Lee Crane, _Seaview's_ captain and Chip Morton, her exec, their lives. Lawrence, a member of the crew, tried to kill Lee's wife, Janet, in revenge for the death of his brother on one of Lee's first missions as captain of _Seaview_. Although he didn't succeed in killing her, Lee and Chip suffered the consequences. Lee going into anaphylactic shock as the result of ingesting morphine and Chip nearly drowning and being stabbed. Janet also nearly drowned on her scuba diving test for _Seaview's_ regulations and was knocked out in a storage room as a result of Lawrence's actions.

Lee worried that Janet might be killed or hurt on another mission was contemplating removing her from her position on _Seaview._ Before they left the boat at the end of the mission, he mentioned it to her and Chip. Janet was not very happy as she didn't want to leave _Seaview_. In fact she was pissed that Lee would even consider it. She loved working with the admiral, Chip, Lee and the crew. Chip was also not very happy and couldn't understand why he would even do it. He had driven with them to the dock and was now stuck riding home with the very unhappy couple. He couldn't wait to get out of the car as they didn't say one word to each other on the short ride home.

"See you tomorrow," Chip said as he quickly left the car after Lee pulled in their driveway. _I don't want to be in that house tonight,_ he thought as he walked down to his house.

"Bye Chip," Lee said tensely.

"Night Chip," Janet replied quietly.

((()))

Lee unlocked the door while Janet grabbed her gear out of the car. Lee took his gear and followed Janet in the house. As soon as they were in the house she dropped her gear on the floor. "What the hell are you thinking," she yelled at him before he could close the door. "I _**don't**_ want to leave _Seaview_."

Lee put his gear down. "I'm doing it for your safety. I don't want you to get hurt or killed," he replied grabbing her arm trying to give her a kiss.

She pulled her arm away. She wasn't going to let him seduce her with one of his fantastic kisses this time. "No matter where I am I'm in danger thanks to ONI. Are you quitting?" she said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute that has nothing to do with this. If you are at NIMR you will be safe," he told her running his hand through his hair.

"What about when I'm not at NIMR? Or are you banning me from going out of this complex to keep me safe," she replied harshly.

Janet, I love you and don't want you to get hurt, please see it from my point of view," he pleaded.

"I have to see it from your point of view, but you _never_ see it from mine when you take on ONI missions. Please tell me what the difference is," she said furiously. "You kick me off Seaview you have to resign from ONI; it's only fair so you're here to PROTECT me!"

"Sweetie, please calm down," he implored.

"I'm going to bed. You can sleep in your office tonight," she told him as she went upstairs.

Lee just stood there. He didn't know what to say. This is the first time since they've been married that they had an argument this serious. Lee had never seen Janet so angry. By the time he got upstairs, his pajamas were on the floor outside the bedroom door. He stared at them and the closed door. Since they've been married he has never worn pajamas at home. He tried the door and it was locked.

"Janet, please let me in," he asked softly but got no response.

Sighing deeply, he went back downstairs to his office. Luckily for him his office had a bathroom. He untied his tie, undid the top button on his shirt and rolled up the sleeves, went into the bathroom and threw some water on his face. He knew sleeping on the couch wasn't going to be very comfortable but he stretched out anyway trying to sleep but eventually got up and looked out the window at _Seaview_ bobbing in the sub pen. As he stared out the window, he was trying to figure out a way to convince his wife what he was doing was for her own good. He laid back down on the couch but never fell asleep.

While in their bedroom Janet wasn't having any luck with sleep. She got up and looked out their bedroom window at _Seaview._ _How could he take her off Seaview? I love working on her and with the crew_ ,she thought. She laid back down not getting any sleep either.

((()))

When Lee woke up the next morning, he went upstairs hoping the door was unlocked so he could talk to Janet and get ready for work. The door to the bedroom was open but he didn't see Janet. He checked the bathroom and she wasn't there either. He didn't check the kitchen before he went upstairs but could smell the coffee brewing so he knew she was there. He went downstairs to talk to her.

He went over to her, "Sweetie, please let's talk," Lee said putting his hand on her arm stopping her from leaving the kitchen.

"Are you going to reconsider and leave me on _Seaview_?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he replied honestly.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," she answered angrily removing his hand from her arm and went upstairs to finish getting ready for work.

Sighing deeply, he poured himself a mug of coffee.

Janet went downstairs a little while later and grabbed her jacket out of the closet. She went out to the driveway and waited for Lee in the car. He quickly grabbed his jacket, cover, got in the car and looked over at his wife. She was looking out the window totally ignoring him. They drove to the office in complete silence. When they arrived at the institute, she got out of the car and walked to the entrance and would have gone up to the office alone but had to wait for the elevator so Lee would have to ride up with her. Since _Seaview_ had no missions scheduled for a few weeks, they would be working at the office together something Janet wasn't looking forward too.

((()))

Chip and the admiral were already at the office and Chip was explaining to the admiral what Lee was contemplating.

"Chip, why?" the admiral asked confused.

"He's afraid someone might try to hurt her again," Chip said shaking his head.

"She's been working on _Seaview_ for over three years and no problems. This was just one isolated issue," the admiral stressed.

"I know sir, try and tell that to _your_ hard headed captain," Chip replied.

Chip and the admiral heard the elevator doors open and knew Lee and Janet had come in as Angie and Wanda weren't due in for another thirty minutes.

"Brr," Chip said to the admiral as he saw the looks on Lee's and Janet's face.

"Brr is right," the admiral remarked sighing. "Let me try and talk to him."

"Good luck sir," Chip replied as he left the waiting area for his office.

"Good morning, Lee, Janet," the admiral said smiling. "Lee could I please see you in my office?"

"Now?" Lee asked tersely.

"Yes, now," the admiral replied sharply as he went into his office and waited for Lee to enter before shutting the door.

"What's going on son," the admiral asked. "Chip tells me you want to take Janet off _Seaview_."

"After what happened on the last mission, I'm worried someone could try it again and succeed," he said unhappily. "Admiral, I'm concerned about the crew and the other passengers we may take on board. I know we check out the crew thoroughly but somehow Lawrence managed to get hired. We also check out the passengers we bring aboard but look what happened with Don Porter."*

"Lee, do you really believe that someone on the crew would try and hurt her? You know those men; they would do anything for Janet. As far as passengers that may come aboard, we all could be in danger if our check fails. I talked to Jamie and he told me Lawrence was suffering from a severe case of depression and didn't realize what he was doing," the admiral told him. "He's in a hospital right now, hopefully he'll be alright."

"I didn't know that," Lee replied shocked at what the admiral told him, "I know I shouldn't be worried but I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

"You do realize that working for ONI has put her life in more danger than being on _Seaview_ ," the admiral said softly.

"I know that, I'm terrified that someone from my past missions will get to her," he replied sighing deeply.

"Lee, please reconsider. She's safer on _Seaview_ more than anywhere else," the admiral told him patting him on the shoulder. "And Lee, I can override your decision," he added.

Lee had a surprised look on his face as he never considered that the Admiral would leave Janet on _Seaview_ against his wishes. He left the admiral's office, said good morning to Angie who had just walked in. She noticed how upset he was when he walked out the door. She looked in the admiral's office and could see he was upset too.

Lee went to Janet's office, paused outside the shut door but continued on to his own. Angie saw Lee stop outside Janet's door and not go in. Wondering what was wrong she knocked on the door to Janet's office and went in. She found her staring at _Seaview_ in her pen.

"What's going on," she asked putting her hand on Janet's shoulder. "Lee just left the admiral's office looking pretty upset."

"Lee wants to take me off _Seaview_ ," Janet answered quietly turning to face Angie.

"Why?" she questioned as Janet explained to Angie what had taken place on the last mission.

"It was something that would more than likely never happened again but Lee is over reacting. He worries too much. I can take care of myself. He needs to realize I'm his wife and he's not my father," she said angrily.

"Janet, he loves so much, he doesn't want to lose you," Angie replied defending him. "He waited a long time for you to come into his life."

"I know but how many times has he left to go on an ONI mission and comes back beaten, battered and near dead. I've never demanded he give up ONI. Maybe suggested it a few times. Every time he leaves I'm petrified he will not come back. Doesn't he understand I love him that much too?"

"Oh Janet, I'm so sorry I can't help you. You're going to have to work this out between the two of you," Angie said giving her a hug.

Angie left Janet's office and went to hers noticing the admiral had closed his door. She felt very bad for the both of them. She had never seen them that upset at each other since Lee asked her for a divorce to protect her but even that was just a cover. She knew Lee and Janet would never get a divorce.

Chip waited until Lee had left the admiral's office before deciding to talk to him. He stood outside Lee's office hesitating at the closed door before going in. _Did he really want to talk to Lee now? Sure, he was his 'brother' and they could talk about anything._

Knocking softly Chip entered Lee's office. "Morning Lee. How's it going?" Chip asked warily.

He found Lee leaning on front of his desk staring at the door, "Not so good," he responded despondently, "Janet is sure pissed at me. I had to sleep in my office. Chip, I've never had to sleep there since we got married."

Looking Lee in eye, "What did you expect? She doesn't want to leave _Seaview_ , aren't you over reacting just a little," Chip said carefully knowing he was pushing his luck.

"Over reacting? Put yourself in my position. I don't want anything to happen to her. Chip, you know how much she means to me," Lee said miserably.

"I know bro but stop and think, you know as well as I do she's very capable of taking care of herself...you can't keep her in a bubble," he told him truthfully. "Besides that she loves working on _Seaview_."

Sighing, "I know you're probably right," he replied rubbing his forehead. "Maybe I better reconsider."

Patting him on the shoulder, "That's a good idea," Chip said as he left Lee's office shutting the door behind him breathing a sigh of relief that maybe he convinced him to change his mind.

Lee sat down at his desk his back to the door thinking everyone was right. _Maybe he was over reacting._ Just as he was getting up to tell Janet he wouldn't take her off _Seaview_ after all his phone rang.

"Crane," he answered. He could tell Janet hadn't put the call through as she always tells him who's calling and wondered where she was.

"Hello Commander," Admiral Johnson said, "I need you to take an assignment immediately. It's a matter of life and death and you need to leave for Washington now. There will be a helicopter landing at NIMR in fifteen minutes to take you to a military transport in San Diego."

Sighing, "Admiral now is not a good time," Lee remarked.

"Commander you don't have a choice," he replied sharply.

"Aye sir," he said reluctantly and hung up his phone taking a deep breath. _Damn, why now?_ Lee thought.

((()))

Slamming his fist on his desk, Lee knew would have to tell Janet he had to leave on an ONI mission. He figured she was going to be even more pissed at him. He got up from his chair, opened the door and walked to Janet's office. The door was open and he noticed she wasn't at her desk. As he walked by Chip's office he looked in and saw she wasn't there and either was Chip. He went to the admiral's office stopping at Angie's desk. "Angie, where's Janet? She's not at her desk."

"Lee, I don't know. She was there a few minutes ago," she answered with concern as Janet always told her when she was leaving the office.

"Thanks Angie. I do need to see the admiral, is he in?"

"Yes, he's in there along with Chip," Angie replied sensing that Lee had a problem.

Lee knocked on the door and went into the admiral's office. He and Chip both could tell something was up by the look on his face. "Problem Lee?" the admiral asked softly sitting back in his chair.

Taking a deep breath, "I'm leaving in ten minutes for an ONI mission," Lee told them.

"Ten minutes," the admiral said angrily. "Can he give you any shorter notice?"

"I know. I told him now wasn't a good time but it's a matter of life and death."

"Aren't all his missions life and death," Chip said sarcastically.

"Please cut me some slack. Do either of you know where Janet is?" he asked unhappily.

Surprised she wasn't at her desk, "No, I haven't seen her since she came in," Chip told him. "We'll meet you by the elevator and walk down to the heliport with you."

"Thanks," Lee answered disappointed as he left the admiral's office. He went back to his office, changed into the fatigues he had there for emergencies, grabbing his 45, extra ammo, GPS, and radio. He put the gear in his duffle bag with the extra clothes he kept there in case he needed them and hung up his uniform in the closet. He stood in his office for a minute very upset that Janet wasn't in her office but also worried as to where she would have gone. He grabbed his duffle bag and waited for the admiral and Chip by the elevators. When they got to the heliport, he put the bag down and ran to _Seaview_ to see if she was there. He knew she liked to sit on the bench by the dock looking at his 'gray lady'.

Breathing heavily, "Bailey, have you seen Mrs. Crane?" Lee urgently asked the guard on duty.

After saluting Lee, he replied, "She was here earlier Skipper but I don't know where she went when she left the dock."

"Damn," he said dejectedly, "thanks for your help."

The admiral and Chip saw Lee running back to the heliport alone as they heard the helicopter approaching. "She was there but they don't know where she went," Lee said worriedly. "Please take care of her."

"You know we will," Chip replied patting him on the shoulder. "Please be careful." He shook the admiral's hand and Chip's as the helicopter landed and he hopped on board. He was upset he had to leave without saying good bye to Janet.

((()))

Janet left her office about an hour after she got there. She walked down to _Seaview_ and stood on the dock watching her bob in her pen. She couldn't fathom not being aboard her. She loved sitting in the observation nose watching her glide under the water, doing the walk-around with Lee and working with the crew. _How could he take her off?_ She left the dock and walked down to the beach. When she got there she removed her shoes and sat down with her knees drawn to her chest resting her chin on them as she watched the waves. She didn't want to be angry at her husband but what could she do, she didn't want to leave _Seaview_. All of a sudden she heard a helicopter hovering over the heliport landing near the office. She knew from previous experiences Lee had been called on an ONI mission. Quickly putting on her shoes, she ran as fast as she could to the heliport hoping she would get there before he took off but missed him by a minute. He left on a mission before she could say good bye. _What if he never came back? He wouldn't know she still loved him more than anything._ Chip saw her running up to the heliport just after Lee took off.

"Where's he going? I didn't get to say good bye."

"I don't know. He had to leave right away a matter of life and death according to Johnson. Where have you been? He looked for you in the office and on _Seaview_. He was very upset he had to leave without telling **you** good bye," Chip told her gently.

"I went for a walk on the beach. What if he doesn't come back, he will die knowing I was angry with him," she said sadly.

"Janet, he knows you love him," Chip reassured her as she brushed the sand off her clothes and they walked back to the office.

Lee saw her running to the heliport from the helicopter as he took off. He waved to her but she didn't see him. He didn't get to tell her he loved her but would call her once he got to Washington.

Janet went into Lee's office as soon as she got back to the institute. She took his ring out of his desk drawer and put it on the chain he kept there for her. She put the chain around her neck. She looked in his closet and saw his uniform there. She took his dress coat off the hangar, wrapped herself in it and sat in the dark. Janet was terrified she would never see him again. She was still asleep and wrapped in his coat when Chip came in to take her home. He checked on her after right after Lee left, saw her asleep in his office and left her there as he knew she didn't get much sleep the night before.

"Janet...Janet" Chip said softly, "wake up, it's time to go home."

She opened her eyes and saw Chip's blue ones staring at her. "Sorry I must have fallen asleep," she replied as she got up from the couch. She hung up Lee's coat and went to her office to get hers. She really didn't want to be by herself tonight but she knew Chip and the admiral had plans for the night so she would have to go home alone.

Chip dropped her off at home. "I'll be home later so call me if you need anything. I'll pick up you tomorrow since we left your car at the institute."

"Thanks Chip," she replied as she got out of the car and unlocked the front door. Chip stayed there until he heard her re-lock the door. Once inside, she put her jacket and purse in the closet. She wasn't hungry and went directly upstairs to their bedroom. She grabbed one of Lee's dirty shirts out of the laundry hamper and put it on. It still smelled like him. She fell asleep wrapped in his shirt.

* See story "Harassed"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lee arrived in Washington five hours after leaving NIMR. He was still pissed that he didn't get to tell Janet good bye but knew he would have to put that behind him and concentrate on the assignment. When the transport landed there was a driver waiting to take him to ONI and Johnson's office. Sandy, Johnson's secretary, waved him in as soon as he arrived. Leaving his duffle bag by Sandy's desk, he went into the office. After saluting him, Johnson sat down and Lee followed suit. He could tell there something was wrong.

"Everything okay Commander?" Johnson asked cautiously.

"Not really, but what do you need me to do, sir," Lee replied seriously. "You said it was life and death."

"We need you to extract a civilian from a small island off the eastern coast of Brazil. She was kidnapped while on vacation in Brazil," Johnson explained.

"A civilian sir? Why is ONI involved?" Lee asked tersely.

"Actually ONI isn't involved. Jeff Pearson called from the State Department and asked me to contact you regarding this matter. You do know him?"

"Yes sir, he came to NIMR for a visit a few months ago. They wanted _Seaview_ to do a mission for them."

Not knowing how to say what he needed to tell Lee, Johnson blurted out, "The civilian you need to extract is your mother."

Lee paled and grabbed the arms of the chair to steady himself. He knew his mother had gone to Brazil a few weeks ago to write a magazine article but thought she would have been home by now. She didn't call to let him know she was home but sometimes she would stay longer than planned so he wasn't worried when he didn't hear from her. She doesn't want to be bothered when she's on an assignment so she never has her cell phone on unless there's an emergency.

"My mother…why was she kidnapped…what do they want…who kidnapped her," Lee asked Johnson as he rubbed his forehead.

"His name is Damian Davis. He lives on an island off the coast of Brazil. He's a former drug dealer who made his money but now sees the island as a potential drop off point. He wants to make the island's harbor bigger and deeper for the larger ships to come in.

"Can't we send in Brazilian troops to get her out of there," Lee asked worriedly.

"The State Department found out the Brazilian officials would rather not deal with him. Seems he has information on most of them they don't want to get out so that's why they're unwilling to help. He wants twenty million dollars delivered by you in two weeks," Johnson told him somberly.

"Why didn't Mr. Pearson contact me directly instead of going through you...why didn't this Mr. Davis contact me directly... my mother knows my phone number?"

"Lee, slow down. I was at the State Department meeting with an aide to the Secretary of the State when the ransom note came in. The note was given to Jeff Pearson and he knew I worked with you on ONI missions. The airline noticed she wasn't on the plane after she checked in and contacted the authorities at the State Department when the Brazilian officials didn't show any interest in helping them locate her."

"But Admiral I don't have twenty million dollars. I couldn't even get my hands on one million dollars let alone twenty million and why the hell didn't the State Department contact me when they first got the ransom note and when did they get it?" Lee asked angrily.

Looking at his notes, "A week ago," Johnson answered.

"A week ago?' Lee stated. "Damn, they've wasted a whole week."

"They had to verify that she was really there so they demanded proof before they contacted us. Mr. Davis sent them her passport," he remarked handing Lee the passport. He looked it over and knew it was his mother's.

Standing up after closing the passport, "Admiral why her and how did they find out about me?" Lee inquired as he pace in Johnson's office.

"They must have been watching her while she was in Brazil. We don't know if she specifically targeted or just a random choice. Davis checked out who she was and found out she was your mother. It's no secret who you are and what you do for a living."

"Admiral, what will happen to her if I don't give him the money?" Lee asked quietly.

"The State Department doesn't know," Johnson admitted.

"Damn, so now I not only put my wife in danger with my ONI missions but my mother is now in danger because of my day job. I'm in a no win situation," he said disgustedly.

"Sorry Lee. Your helicopter is ready to take off as soon as you get to the airport. They will take you to a survey ship in the Atlantic not too far from the island. There's a car waiting outside to take you to the airport. I'm expecting some more information regarding the island. I will send it to the survey ship as soon as I received it."

"Yes sir," Lee replied. "Just one more thing, may I use your phone to call Janet? I didn't get a chance to tell her good bye."

"Sure. Why don't you use Sandy's phone."

He left Johnson's office and stopped at Sandy's desk. "Sandy, would you mind if I used your phone. I need to call the institute and talk to Janet," Lee asked. Sandy turned her phone around on her desk so Lee could make the phone call. He dialed the institute number from the land line but for some reason the call wouldn't go through. He tried Janet's cell, Chip's cell and even the Admiral's cell and none of the calls would go through either and he didn't have his cell phone with him. He left that back at the institute along with the rest of his personal items.

"Damn," he muttered as he turned the phone back to face her. "Can I use your computer to send an e-mail?"

"Sorry Commander, we're having problems with the computers. I can't send or receive any message and the phone system is also down so none of the land lines work. I was hoping they would be up and running by now," Sandy told him when his calls wouldn't go through. "Is there someone you want me to call when the phones are repaired or send an e-mail too?"

"No thank you," he replied softly picking up his duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He walked out of the office to the car that was waiting to take him to the airport. _His mother was in trouble and he didn't tell his wife that he loved her, I'm on the losing end of everything,_ he thought.

((()))

He boarded the helicopter that would take him to a survey ship about twenty five miles off the coast of the island. The chopper hovered over the ship while Lee prepared to jump out. He threw his duffle bag out and jumped onto the deck stooping down so he could clear the blades. Once he was clear, he signaled the pilot and the chopper took off.

"Welcome aboard, Commander," the captain of the ship said as Lee walked over to him.

"Thank you, sir," Lee answered shaking the captain's hand as a crewman took his bag.

"Why don't we go the bridge? I've been briefed by Admiral Johnson as to what your mission is and I have some intel to give to you," the captain said as he led Lee to the bridge. "He sent it to me while you were on the helicopter."

Lee followed him into the bridge and walked over to the charting table. "Here was what I have regarding the island. It isn't too much but it might help you out," the captain told Lee handing him several sheets of paper.

"Thanks," Lee replied as he took the intel. He looked it over and found most of the information very helpful. No known sects or terrorist groups were located there. The island was only twenty miles wide and fifty miles long. The island's main export was sugar cane and they imported most of the other goods they needed. On the east side of the island was the only harbor. Lee figured there would be a lot of ship traffic in and out of there so he would be able to blend in with the sailors leaving the ships. The captain also gave him a detailed map of the island. He could see it had a lot of coves and small inlets where he could hide a zodiac.

"Is there anything special you'll need besides a motorized zodiac? We'll drop you off three miles off the coast. We don't know if they have any tracking devices and don't want to risk getting any closer," the captain reported to Lee.

"I understand and just a rifle and tarp should do it. I've got my own sidearm, GPS and radio," Lee replied.

"I'll see that you get those items," the captain told Lee. "How about a cup of coffee? It'll be an hour before we're at the drop off point as we're not quite as fast as your submarine," the captain said smiling knowing Lee was the captain of the _Seaview._ "Would you like something to eat?"

Smiling too Lee replied, "Coffee sounds good. Thanks for the offer but I'm not hungry. Is there a place I can change out of these fatigues?" Lee asked.

"Follow me, Commander," the captain said leading the way to his cabin. "You can change in here. The wardroom is right down the hall on your right. I'll be waiting for you in there."

"Thank you, Captain," Lee said as he quickly changed out of his fatigues and into the extra clothes he had hoping he would blend in with the other sailors. When he was done, he went to the wardroom and helped himself to a cup of coffee and sat down with the captain.

"I'll radio you as soon as I've found my mother and meet you at the same spot you dropped me off," Lee told him as he sipped his coffee. "This is pretty good coffee," Lee remarked.

"The stronger the better," the captain smiled as he took a gulp. The two of them sat in the wardroom talking about ships and submarines when the bridge called letting them know they were in position.

The zodiac was on the side of the ship and several sailors were holding it in place as the seas were a little rough. "Thanks for your help," Lee said to the captain shaking his hand.

"We still have some surveying to do in this area so we'll be waiting for your call," the captain replied.

Lee climbed down a rope ladder into the zodiac and carefully left the side of the ship. He motored to the west coast of the island where he found a small cove to hide the zodiac leaving the rifle in the boat and covered it with the tarp along with a few branches from a fallen tree. He would leave the zodiac there for now until he could check out the area. Somehow he knew he needed to get the zodiac closer to the large stone house he saw in the distance. He found his way from the cove to the harbor and noticed there were a few ships at the dock waiting to leave. Standing off to the side of the dock he spotted a ship already unloading her cargo and knew the crew would be dismissed shortly so he would be able to blend in with them as they went on shore leave. He didn't have to wait too long before a group of sailors left the ship. He followed them into a bar with his duffle bag over his shoulder. He sat down at a table when a young waitress came over to him.

"What can I get you to drink," she asked sweetly.

"Beer," Lee answered politely.

She brought his beer back and stared at him. By now he had a day's worth of beard and looked pretty scruffy. "Is there a problem," he asked her as he took a swallow of his beer.

"No, it's just that I know most of the sailors that come in here and I've never seen you before," she replied looking him over.

"This is my first time here. I hooked up on the ship that just came in. What can you tell me about this place? Sure isn't very big," Lee said flashing a smile.

"No, it isn't too big," she replied smiling back. "Most of the residents have lived here all there lives. Some of them will leave for other countries but most of them stay because their families have always lived here."

"Daisy, get your ass over here and serve some drinks," the bartender yelled to her as he looked at Lee suspiciously.

Frowning, "Alright, I'll be right there," she replied as she left his table.

Lee watched her as she served other patrons. She was pretty friendly with all of them. He finished his beer; put some money on the table and included a generous tip hoping Daisy would be able give him some more information. He would look around the town and see what else he could find out. He was curious about the big black stone house on the hill at the end of the main road.

((()))

Lee grabbed his duffle and went outside with a couple of sailors who just left the bar with him. "You better think twice about hooking up with Daisy. Her boyfriend, Raoul, is the bartender and doesn't take kindly to anyone talking to her for any amount of time," one of them warned him.

"If you're looking to get lucky, come with us were going to Hopkins St., you can find someone there," the other sailor told him.

"No thanks, guys, I'm a happily married man," Lee told them as he walked away.

Lee continued to walk down the main road and found what looked to be the only hotel in town. It was a three story white building and was a little run down. He went into the lobby and was given the key to a room on the second floor. He opened the door and looked around noticing the room was small but it had its own bathroom and a decent size bed. He put his duffle bag down on the floor, sat down on the bed and removed his shoes. He was exhausted and not getting much sleep the night before, knew he better set his watch alarm now for 6:00 as he wanted to get an early start in the morning. After using the facilities, he laid down on the bed thinking of Janet and hoped she knew he still loved her even if she was angry with him and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the big stone house, Damian Davis was waiting for Lee to show up. He only had a week left to bring the money. After checking the NIMR website he found out that Lee Crane worked for Admiral Harriman Nelson, a world re-known scientist who owned his own submarine and the research institute. _He would surely have the money; maybe he would help Crane out_ , Davis thought.

"Mrs. Crane, I see another boat has come in the harbor and still your son has not come. He only has a few more days before..." Damian said snidely.

"Mr. Davis, my son does not have twenty million dollars and I don't expect him to pay. He _will not_ give in to kidnapper's demands," she said defiantly.

"Don't be so sure about that," he said taking her by arm. "It's time for dinner."

He escorted Helen Crane into the dining room and poured them a glass of wine before sitting down to dinner. She had to admit he had not mistreated her so far. She didn't believe the story he told her about making the harbor deeper for cruise ships to come to the island but had no idea what he really wanted the money for.

"Well Mrs. Crane, I think we're going to call your son tomorrow. Wouldn't you like to see and talk to him?" he told her as he took a drink of wine. When he called, he would demand that Admiral Nelson appear with the Commander along with his executive officer Lt. Commander Morton and of course Crane's wife, Janet. He wanted to see the looks on their faces when they saw Crane's mother with him proving he meant business.

"Mr. Davis, I would love to see and talk to my son, but I will tell him _not_ to bring the money," she replied putting her glass down without drinking it.

"We'll see about that," Davis said maliciously as he motioned her to the table. He pulled her chair out for her as she sat down. Dinner was delicious as usual. She retired to her room after dinner looking at the beautiful sunset. _As much as I want Lee to come here to get me, I don't want him to pay the ransom demand. I will have to tell him that tomorrow_ , she thought as she watched the sun sink lower in the sky.

((()))

The alarm went off in the morning waking Lee out of a deep sleep. He got up turned on the water in the shower and stood there letting the hot water run over him. He trimmed his beard and changed into a pair of jeans and denim shirt rolling up the sleeves as it was already very warm even at this hour. After locking and rigging the door with a thin piece of fishing line he went downstairs. He noticed a small restaurant in the lobby when he checked in and hoped it was open as he was hungry.

When he got downstairs the restaurant was open and not too crowded at 7:00 and found a booth by the window. A waitress came over to take his order. "What can I get you good looking," she asked him as she gave him the once over.

Lee noticed her name tag on her uniform, "What do you recommend Sally?" he asked as he looked over the menu.

"All of the breakfast items are good but you look like a meat and potatoes man. Try the steak and eggs."

"Steak it is. Rare, eggs over easy, crispy hash browns, toast and a cup of coffee, black," Lee told her as he gave her the menu.

"You got it handsome," she said as she walked away.

Lee looked out the window and saw that there were a lot of sailors milling around, probably waiting for their ships to sail. He didn't have to wait too long before Sally brought him his food. He took a bite of the steak and had to admit it was delicious as was the rest of the meal. Sally wasn't too busy so she sat down at his table while he ate.

"Why you here...?" Sally asked nicely. "You don't look familiar."

"Jeremy. I came in on the freighter that docked yesterday. I'm looking for a job. I'm tired of boats and fish. Do you know of any jobs available? " Lee explained putting the last forkful of steak in his mouth.

"Might be an opening at the stone house he's always looking for guards and other help," Sally replied.

"What's up with that house? All the other houses I've seen are small. Who lives there?" Lee asked as he drank his coffee.

Sally had to serve another table so she left before answering his question. "Let me serve this table and I'll come back," she told him as she took away his dishes.

"Please bring the coffee pot when you come back," Lee asked finishing up his coffee.

She came back a few minutes later with the pot of coffee, refilled his cup and sat down. "Mr. Damian Davis owns the house and most of the town. He has big aspirations for this island. He wants to make the harbor deeper and bigger, put more cutesy shops on Main Street so he can entice cruise ships to stop here. No one knows where he's going to get the money for all this," she added. "And nobody believes he wants the cruise ships to come here either."

 _I know where he thinks he's going to get the money,_ Lee thought. _But he's not going to get it._

"What does Mr. Davis do here?"

"Nothing just sits on his back deck watching the ships before they come in the harbor. He owns most of the stores on the island, so he collects a portion of the money they make but he does nothing to improve them. Main St.'s getting to look a little shabby," she said honestly. "We don't get too many tourists mostly sailors."

"Who should I see about a job?" Lee asked finishing up his coffee.

"Go to the bar down the street and talk to Daisy. Her father, Harvey, is Mr. Davis' right hand man. Maybe he can help you."

"Thanks Sally. You were right everything was delicious." He asked her for his bill which she gave to him along with her telephone number. He smiled and pointed to his ring finger letting her know he was married even if he didn't have a ring on. She winked at him and nodded. He paid his bill leaving her a nice tip. He wandered around Main St. stopping in a few of the shops. He stopped in a small jewelry store and bought a bracelet for Janet hoping to use it as a peace offering. After looking around for an hour, Lee went back to his room, checked to see if someone had tried to get in and found his rigging undisturbed. It was too early to go to the bar and talk to Daisy and he wasn't looking forward to seeing Raoul again. He laid down on the bed, planning out what his next move would be.

((()))

Janet woke up the next morning still very tired but showered and got ready for work. Chip would be there in a half an hour to pick her up. She made some coffee but didn't eat any breakfast as she wasn't hungry. She knew she would be very busy trying to catch up on the work she didn't finish yesterday. She washed her cup, turned off the coffee pot and was ready to go when Chip knocked on the door a few minutes later.

"Good morning, Chip," Janet said as she got up from the table.

"Is it a good morning? You sure don't look like you got much sleep. I can see dark circles under your eyes that your make up doesn't cover and you probably didn't eat breakfast."

"No I didn't get much sleep. I'm so worried about him. If he's upset it might cause him to make a mistake and get himself killed or seriously hurt," she told him tears welling up in her eyes.

"Janet, he knows how to concentrate on the job that needs to be done," Chip reassured her.

"I know," she said quietly knowing Chip was right.

She grabbed her jacket and purse out of the closet. They climbed in Chip's car and drove to the institute. Janet would drive her own car home after work in case she needed to go out.

((()))

When they arrived at the office Jamie was there talking to the Admiral about some new items for Sick Bay. The admiral had just told him about Lee leaving and possibly taking Janet off _Seaview_. He took one look at Janet and knew she hadn't slept and probably didn't eat. Every time Lee left she was a nervous wreck and after what the admiral just told him, he knew she was going to be even more nervous.

"Janet, I can tell you didn't sleep and what did you have for breakfast?" Jamie asked her worriedly.

"No I didn't sleep and didn't have breakfast either. Not hungry," she replied honestly knowing she was going to be in trouble with Jamie for not eating.

"Come on, you're going to breakfast with me right now," Jamie said as he grabbed her arm. "Admiral, Chip would you care to join us?"

"Sure, let's go," Chip said as he grabbed Janet's other arm as he didn't have breakfast either.

The admiral declined as he had already eaten. They made their way to the cafeteria where they ate a quick breakfast.

Jamie left to go back to Med Bay while Chip and Janet returned to their offices. Janet booted up her computer hoping to find a message from Lee but found no message from him. She was also disappointed that he didn't try to call her. _I guess he's still upset with me,_ she thought as she pulled out the inventory sheets and started entering the information into the computer.

((()))

Helen Crane woke up with the sun shining in her window knowing it was going to be another beautiful day. As she dressed she wondered if Mr. Davis would carry out his threat to call Lee today. There was a knock on her door and when she opened the door and Harvey was there. She liked Harvey as he was about her age, nice looking, and didn't like that Mr. Davis had kidnapped her. He also wasn't too pleased with the plans he had for the island.

"Good morning Mrs. Crane. Mr. Davis wants you in the living room right away," Harvey said not looking too happy.

"Thanks Harvey. I'll be right there," she told him.

"Sorry, I'm to escort you down now," he replied quickly.

She closed the door to her room and followed him down to the living room where Mr. Davis was looking out the window. He turned around to face her, "Good morning my dear, I hope you slept well." Looking at his watch, "We have an important phone call to make today. Let's see, it's 9:00 in Washington but only 5:00 in Santa Barbara. We'll have breakfast and then call Mr. Pearson in Washington," Mr. Davis said smugly.

He linked his arm in to Helen's and walked her into the dining room where the cook had just put out their breakfast. Helen sat down, took the napkin and put it in her lap. She took a sip of the coffee, trying to find a way to dissuade Mr. Davis from calling Lee. When they were done eating, Mr. Davis arose from the table and came over to her. "Let's go into the study and make the phone call," he told her taking her arm. Helen Crane stood there waiting while Mr. Davis dialed the number he got from the State Department after he sent her passport to Washington. "Mr. Jeff Pearson, please," he said urgently.

"Who's calling?" the secretary asked.

"Tell Mr. Pearson its Mr. Damian Davis and I need to talk to him right now. Tell him it's regarding a Mrs. Crane," he snapped.

The secretary went into Pearson's office and told him who was on the phone. "This is Jeff Pearson, Mr. Davis. What can I do for you?"

"I demand to talk to Commander Crane personally. He has less than five days to get me my money or he will be sorry."

"I know he is working on getting the money," Pearson lied.

"Not good enough. I will talk to him via web cam in five hours before I take drastic action. Please make sure Admiral Nelson, Lt. Commander Morton and Crane's wife are also present. I will need your contact address and I expect to see you there too, Mr. Pearson. I don't want any tricks or Mrs. Crane will suffer the consequences."

Pearson told him the contact address but before he could say anything more, Davis slammed down the phone and turned to Helen, "You better hope I talk to him or you _**will**_ pay the price." Helen Crane cringed because she knew he meant what he said.

"Harvey, take her back to her room and make sure she stays there until I call for her," he said harshly.

Harvey walked her back to her room and locked the door. He vowed he would not let anything happen to her no matter what Mr. Davis threatened to do.

((()))

Jeff Pearson slammed down his phone and called his secretary. "Linda, get me Admiral Johnson at ONI immediately. I need to talk to him right now. Tell whoever answers the phone to find him if he's not there."

"Yes, sir," she answered placing the call at once.

Admiral Johnson was in his office and took Jeff's call. "Gerald, we have big problem. Davis just called and wants to talk to Lee Crane in person. What do we do? I assume he left and is on the island?"

"Damn, yes he's there, he got there yesterday," Johnson replied unhappily, "Let me call Admiral Nelson and see if he has any ideas. I'll get back to you." He hung up the phone and sighed heavily. He dreaded calling the admiral as he was hoping he wouldn't have to get him involved in this mission. But he would now have to call him and explain to him where Lee was and why he was there. He picked up his phone and dialed the institute's number.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angie answered the phone and put the call through to the admiral after Johnson told her he needed to talk to the admiral promptly. "Gerald, you better not be calling me to tell something has happened to Lee," Nelson said tersely.

"Calm down Harry. Lee is not actually on an ONI mission. His mother was kidnapped on her way home from South America. He's on an island off the eastern coast of Brazil to rescue her."

"Damn Gerald. Why the hell didn't you call and tell me that's where he went? What can we do to help him?" The admiral motioned to a pale looking Angie who was standing at his door to come over to his desk. He wrote down on a piece of paper to get Chip and Janet. She nodded and left.

"Well we didn't think it was going to be a problem until a few minutes ago. Mr. Davis, the person who kidnapped his mother wants to talk to Lee via web cam in person along with you, Commander Morton and Janet."

"Helen kidnapped? Gerald, you had better give me _all_ the details," the admiral demanded as he sat back in his chair listening to Johnson tell him what had taken place so far.

"How are we going to get Lee to the phone?" Johnson asked Nelson tensely.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll call you back," Nelson said sharply and hung up. _Shit_.

By this time Chip and Janet had come in the admiral's office. He got up from his desk and motioned Chip and Janet to sit down on the couch. "I just heard from Admiral Johnson and there's a problem," the admiral said as he sat down across from them.

Seeing Janet pale at what he just said, "Lee's fine," he reassured them and explained what Admiral Johnson had just told him. Both Chip and Janet were upset that Lee's mom had been kidnapped but knew Lee would figure a way to get her away from Mr. Davis.

"Admiral _what_ are we going to do?" Chip voiced his concern.

"Chip, I don't know," the admiral replied running his hand through his hair.

"Jason. Get Jason Weldon," Janet said quickly. "He could pass for Lee. They have the same hair color and body structure. We could put Lee's uniform on him. Web cam pictures aren't always that clear, hopefully he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Plus he's never met him."

"Great idea. Hopefully he's around and not off on some mission," the admiral replied dialing Johnson's personal phone number which he answered immediately. "Gerald, is Jason Weldon around? If so, we can put Lee's uniform on him and pass him off as Lee."

"Yes, he is in town, good thinking Harry," Johnson answered breathing easier.

"Gerald it wasn't my idea. Give the credit to Janet she thought of it," the admiral stated looking over a Janet.

"Obviously someone has to do the thinking, ONI sure doesn't," Janet muttered disgustedly out loud. The admiral and Chip chuckled softly at that remark.

"Janet, did you say something?" Johnson asked after he heard her voice.

"No sir," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"How soon can you be here? He wants to talk to Lee in five hours via Skype. Can you be here by then?"

"Gerald, five hours, that's cutting pretty close but we'll be there," Nelson replied as he hung up the phone.

Before the admiral hung up the phone with Johnson, Chip ran out of the admiral's office and stopped by Angie's desk and picked up the phone that connected directly to _Seaview_. He hoped someone was near the radio shack and would answer the call.

"Sharkey here," Sharkey answered hearing the radio as he happened to be walking into the control room.

"Chief, start doing the pre-flight check on FS-1 and then get as many of the crew back from shore leave that you can. The admiral, Mrs. Crane, and I are leaving for Washington DC as soon as FS-1 is ready to go. Have _Seaview_ ready to leave no later than tomorrow morning."

"Aye, aye sir," Sharkey answered just as Riley walked into the control room. Sharkey hung up with Chip and called to Riley. "Riley, help me with the pre-flight check on FS-1. The admiral is leaving for Washington DC as soon as were finished." The two of them ran to the flying sub and had the check list done before they got down to the dock.

The admiral hung up the phone with Johnson and noticed Chip wasn't in his office. He had a wry grin on his face knowing Chip would have whoever is on _Seaview_ do the pre-flight check list on FS-1 and have notified Sharkey to re-call the crew before he even asked him.

After Chip finished talking to Sharkey, he ran into Lee's office and took Lee's uniform out of the closet making sure he had everything. Janet had Lee's ring on a chain around her neck. They might need it in case this Davis guy had seen pictures of Lee. The admiral had called in their flight plan to the communication center at NIMR as Chip and Janet gathered the items they would need to turn Jason into Lee. They boarded the flying sub, the admiral sitting down in the pilot's seat as Chip strapped in the co-pilot's chair and Janet sat in the back.

Before he started the engines, he called the control room, "Chief, are you ready to launch?" he asked impatiently.

"All green sir, we can launch when you're ready," Sharkey replied.

"Well, launch her," the admiral sniped.

"Aye sir," Sharkey answered and launched the little sub. He noticed that the admiral had an edge to his voice and knew he was worried about something and figured it had something to do with the skipper as he saw him leave on a chopper yesterday. Flying at Mach 2 and barring any problems, they should be in Washington in three hours.

((()))

After Admiral Johnson hung up with the admiral he called Sandy into his office, "Find Jason Weldon. I need to talk to him immediately."

"Yes, sir," Sandy replied as she quickly left her office, looked up his number and dialed his phone. She had to leave a message on his cell phone and home phone. It was two hours later when he finally returned Johnson's call.

"You needed to talk to me," Jason asked when he finally got the message.

"I need you to impersonate Lee Crane," Johnson told him explaining the situation to him.

"No problem, sir," Jason replied. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." He had worked with Lee and Janet on a couple of missions and would do anything to help them out.

"That will be fine," Johnson answered with a sigh of relief hanging up the phone.

((()))

FS-1 ran into some heavy weather and it slowed them down. They would get to Washington in an hour but it would only leave them a half an hour to get Jason ready and to the State Department. Using his SAT phone the admiral called Johnson. "Gerald, have Weldon meet us at the state department. We're behind due to bad weather. Get us clearance to land as soon as we get there and make sure we have a driver waiting for us," Nelson ordered.

"Okay Harry," Johnson replied quickly. Jason was in his office waiting for them to land so they could get him dressed as Lee. He and Johnson gathered up what they needed and climbed into the car Johnson had standing by to take them to the State Department. He would send another car to pick up the admiral at the airport.

The admiral landed FS-1 at the airport and made sure she was secure before they left the airport. There was a driver waiting there for them and a police escort to the State Department. The three of them ran in and found where Jason, Admiral Johnson and Jeff Pearson were waiting for them. Jason and Chip found a bathroom where Chip quickly helped Jason into Lee's uniform. When they returned to Pearson's office, Janet took off the chain around her neck and gave Jason Lee's ring. He took the ring, put it on his finger and gave Janet a wry grin knowing it was hard for her to let someone else wear his ring. The uniform fit perfectly and they were surprised that Jason looked a lot like Lee. They could only hope Mr. Davis thought so. They just finished getting him ready when the 'answer with video' button lit up on the computer.

Pressing the green button Pearson answered, "Jeff Pearson."

"Mr. Pearson, do you have Lee Crane there along with the admiral, Mr. Morton and the other Mrs. Crane?" Mr. Davis asked abruptly.

"Yes, they are right here," Pearson replied as they stood in front of the web cam.

"Commander Crane it's so nice to see you. As you can see I have your mother here with me. Would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes, please," he replied as he saw Mr. Davis grab Helen's arm and put her in front of the web cam. "Hi Mom, are you okay?" Jason asked calmly even though his hands were sweating.

Janet, Chip and the admiral held their breath hoping she would go along with the set up. "Yes Lee I'm fine," she answered quickly. She knew that wasn't Lee but didn't let on. _Where is he_? she wondered.

"Commander you have four more days to bring my money or else your mother will pay," Davis threatened.

"Don't bring it Lee," his mother shouted in the background.

They could hear Helen shriek as Mr. Davis slapped her across the face. Janet stiffened up after hearing her shriek and grabbed Jason's hand so Davis would think it was really Lee he was talking too. Chip and the admiral were pissed but held their tempers in check. They could see Helen rubbing her cheek as tears ran down her face.

"Crane, that is only the beginning if I don't get my money," Davis said nastily and severed the connection.

Once the connection was broken Jason apologized, "I'm sorry if I messed up. I could tell she knew I wasn't Lee but I don't think Davis realized I was him."

"You did fine," Nelson told him patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks for helping us out."

"Is there anything else I can do...I assume you're going to the island...do you want me to come with?" he volunteered eager to help out if needed.

"No, thanks for the offer," Nelson told him.

Jason changed out of Lee's uniform, handed it back to Chip and gave Janet Lee's ring back which she quickly put back on the chain and around her neck. "Thank you," she said softly as she kissed his cheek.

The admiral was still worried about what would happen to Lee's mother if the money wasn't delivered but knowing Lee he was working out a plan to rescue her.

((()))

The three of them left on FS-1 as soon as they were finished. They were cleared for take-off after a short wait on the tarmac. They needed to get back to _Seaview_ so she could leave when they returned. They took off two hours after they got there. Chip would pilot FS-1 home instead of the admiral. Janet fell asleep about an hour into the flight as she was exhausted. Chip looked back at her and was glad to see she was sleeping. FS-1 made it back NIMR with no problems.

Janet woke up just as Chip was berthing FS-1 in _Seaview_. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I just couldn't stay awake," she apologized.

"No problem, but you could have told us you snored," Chip said with a grin as he turned off the engines and un-strapped himself from the pilot's seat.

Undoing her harness, "I didn't know I snored," Janet responded embarrassed.

"Honey, you didn't snore. Chip was just giving you a hard time," the admiral replied smiling as he got up from his seat and went back to help Janet.

Janet smiled back realizing Chip was teasing her. "At least I got you to smile," Chip said as he started up the ladder to un-dog the hatch.

"Thanks Chip I needed that. Watching Mr. Davis hit Lee's mother was very un-nerving. I hope Lee gets her out of there soon as I don't even want to think of what he might do to her."

Hesitating before going up the ladder, "You know Lee will do whatever it takes to get her out," the admiral remarked as he went up into the observation nose where Chief Sharkey was waiting for them. He helped Janet up and was followed by Chip.

"Admiral, we're ready to shove off whenever you are. All crew is present."

"Thanks, Chief. We'll leave in an hour," the admiral replied.

"Aye, aye, sir," Sharkey responded making sure the control room stations were manned and ready to go.

Janet, Chip and the admiral went home to pack what they needed for the trip and were back on board _Seaview_ in less than an hour. They left on the night tide sailing for the island.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lee fell asleep and woke up around 2:00. He walked down Main St. looking at the stores. It was no different than any other small town street except for a few more bars. He couldn't believe for a two mile long street there were at least seven bars. He would stop later at the one were Daisy worked. He got to the end of the street which dead ended at the big black stone house and noticed how out of place it looked with the white clapboard houses. The house was on a piece of land that jutted out into the ocean and had water on three sides. The front had a black five foot tall wrought iron fence and there were two guards posted at the front door. He wondered why Mr. Davis needed guards in the first place but to have them at his front door was a bit unusual. He would have to go by boat to see what was on the back side of the house. On his walk through town he noticed a place to rent fishing supplies and boats. He would rent a boat and go fishing not just for fish but for his mother.

Lee walked back to the rental place and rented a boat, fishing pole and bought some bait. The men helped him launch his boat and chuckled as they pushed the boat in the water and almost fell in. He could have done it better and faster himself. They told him how to get out of the dock area and into the ocean. Following their instructions, he made his way out of the dock area and into the ocean looking for a place he could bring the zodiac closer to the stone house and leave it there for when he needed it.

He spotted a few larger fishing boats and stayed near them as he looked at the back of the house. He noticed the house had its own pier for docking but the area around the dock had huge boulders and rocks. If you didn't know where you were going it would be hard to get a boat safely to the pier especially at night. The house had a second floor deck but he also noticed a small area underneath the deck with a door. He could see a man and woman on the deck. He didn't have any binoculars but the woman looked like his mother. He didn't want to stay to long in one place so he motored past the house still looking for an inlet to hide the zodiac. He finally found one a little further down from the house.

After looking at the house, he knew the only way he was going to get in was through the lower level. He decided he would make his move tomorrow night. He didn't see any guards at the back of the house but maybe they would be there at night. Guards or no guards he would have to take a chance so he could rescue his mother.

Since he had nothing else to do he decided to throw a line in the water and see if he could catch anything. He fished for three hours and didn't catch a thing but maybe a sunburn so he gave up and brought the boat back to the rental place. He never could understand how anyone could spend all day just sitting in a boat waiting for fish to bite. He found it quite boring. Being in the hot sun made him thirsty so he would stop at the bar to see Daisy hoping she would give him some information before he moved his zodiac to the inlet.

((()))

After Davis finished talking to Jason, he told Harvey to take Helen back to her room. Her face was stinging after Mr. Davis slapped her. She knew the minute she saw the man on the web cam it wasn't Lee. It did look like him but she was worried about him. _Where is he if he wasn't there_ , she wondered.

A couple of hours later Mr. Davis summoned Harvey to the living room, "Go get Mrs. Crane and bring her out to the deck for dinner," Mr. Davis demanded as he walked out of the house and onto the deck.

"Yes, sir," Harvey replied as he left. He arrived at Helen's room and unlocked the door. She had a nice bruise on her face where Mr. Davis slapped her.

"Mr. Davis wants you on the deck for dinner," he told her. "I'm sorry he hit you. I guarantee he will not hurt you again," he whispered to her as he knew the room was bugged.

"Thanks Harvey. Let's go," she sighed.

She went out on the deck and sat down for dinner. Mr. Davis didn't say anything to her while they ate. After they finished, he got a phone call and left her alone. There was a pair of binoculars on the table as Mr. Davis liked to see what ships were coming into the harbor. She picked them up and was scanning the water when she noticed a small boat with a man in it.

 _Damn,_ she thought, _that man looks like Lee._

She continued looking out the binoculars and as the boat got a little closer she saw it was her son. So that's why he wasn't on the web cam. He was there to rescue her. Mr. Davis came out of the house so she quickly put down the binoculars as she didn't want him to see what she was looking at.

"We're going for a boat ride this evening," Mr. Davis told her.

"Mr. Davis, I really don't feel well. I'm going to lie down for awhile," she told him. She was afraid to be alone with him and didn't want him to check out the boats on the water afraid he would see Lee.

"Very well," he said and walked back into the house and told Harvey to take her back to her room and lock the door.

Harvey walked her back to her room, "Sorry Mrs. Crane," he said as he opened the door and let her in.

"It's okay," she told him as she heard the door lock. _I need to think of a way to contact Lee,_ she thought as she sat down on the chair by the window hoping to catch a glimpse of her son.

((()))

 _Seaview_ made it through the Panama Canal and into the Atlantic Ocean running at flank speed to the island. Chip contacted Jeff Pearson and found out that the survey ship had dropped Lee off near the island and was scheduled to pick him up when he radioed them. Chip had Sparks radioe the survey boat for the coordinates for the pick up point and would make sure they were there by morning. Janet was standing near the radio shack and heard what the captain of the survey ship told Chip.

"Admiral, I have the coordinates for the pick up point from the survey ship and told them that we would pick up Lee and his mother. The captain is on the radio and would like to speak to you," Chip told him as the admiral neared the radio shack.

Picking up the mic, "This is Admiral Nelson."

"Hello, Admiral. I'm Captain Taylor. I understand that you'll be picking up the Commander and his mother."

"Yes that is correct," the admiral replied. "What equipment does he have and did he give you a time frame?"

"He's got a motorized zodiac along with a rifle we supplied him. He said he had his own firearm, GPS, and radio. He didn't give us any time frame. Sorry sir."

"Thanks for you help Captain," the admiral answered.

"Good luck, admiral," Captain Taylor responded as they broke the connection.

Chip and the admiral returned to the plotting table where Chip laid out the map of the island he got from ONI. He studied the map before plotting the course to the coordinates. "Admiral, looking at the map, the only harbor into the island is on the east coast. I suggest we have _Seaview_ positioned about two hundred yards off the west coast. I'm guessing that Lee would've met the survey boat on the west coast but they would have been further away so they wouldn't be spotted."

The admiral looked at what Chip was pointing at, "I agree. We'll hold trim at ninety feet and wait for Lee to call."

"Aye, aye sir," Chip responded and gave the coordinates to the helmsmen.

Janet went to the observation nose and stood there watching _Seaview_ plowed through the water listening to the admiral and Chip discuss where they should wait for Lee. She was afraid something would happen to him or his mother before they could pick them up from the island.

((()))

Lee went into the bar where Daisy worked and found a table in her section. He also saw Raoul stare at him when he walked in. He really didn't want to get into an altercation with him as he had three inches and about twenty five pounds on him. Lee was still looking at him when Daisy came over to his table.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked quietly.

"Beer, please," Lee answered.

"I'll be right back," Daisy told him as she walked away and gave his order to Raoul.

He wanted to talk to Daisy but knew it would be very difficult with Raoul watching every move he made. When she brought him his beer he whispered, "Daisy I need your help. What time do you get off tonight?"

"I'm off at 8:30," she whispered back. "Why?"

"Can you meet me at the end of the pier in the gazebo after work? I really need to talk to you," Lee answered softly.

"I'll be there," she replied not sure what he wanted but knew she had to meet him. Raoul would be working until 9:30 so she would have no problem meeting Lee.

Lee drank his beer, left more than enough money on the table to cover his beer. When he left he walked down to the pier. It was a little before 8:30 and there wasn't much daylight left. Lee didn't want to get Daisy in trouble with Raoul, so he would wait for her at the end of the pier in the gazebo. Resting his forearms on the rail, he looked at the sunset and wished Janet was here to enjoy it with him as he really missed her. He only had to wait a few minutes before Daisy showed up.

"Hi Daisy," Lee said, "I'm Jeremy and thanks for meeting me."

"Hi Jeremy," she replied, "Why did you want to meet me?"

"I need to talk to your father. Sally said he might be able to help me. I need a job. Do you think I could meet with him tomorrow morning? Please help, I'm desperate for work. I'm almost out of cash so I need to do something...anything."

Staring out into the ocean she told him, "He starts work at 7:00. He gets there early so he can help Mr. Davis with the woman he has there. He doesn't like Mr. Davis because of the way he treats his workers so he's short handed right now and could use some extra help. I will have him meet you at the bait shop at 6:30 tomorrow morning. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine. I will be there. Thanks for your help," Lee replied getting ready to walk her back down to the street.

"Daisy, Daisy are you down there?" Raoul yelled as he started to walk down the pier. One of the men at the bar told him they saw her walk down there after she got off of work. Raoul had spies everywhere.

"Hide in here. If he sees I'm with you, he will beat you to a pulp," Daisy said as she walked out of the gazebo and ran down the pier to meet him.

"Raoul, I'm right here," she replied as she ran towards him before he got to the gazebo. She grabbed his hand, gave him a kiss and they walked to a small house on Main Street across from the bar. Lee stayed in the gazebo until they were safely out of sight. He walked back down the pier and looked at the brightly lit house on the hill.

 _Hold on Mom, I'm coming,_ Lee thought. It wasn't quite dark by the time he was done talking to Daisy. He found his way to the cove where he hid the zodiac and brought it to the inlet he found earlier in the day. Luck was with him as the back of the house was as brightly lit as the front. He managed to avoid the rocks near the inlet, pulled the zodiac on land, covered it up and found his way back through the woods to the main street. He was exhausted by the time he finished. He went to his room and sat on the bed thinking over what Daisy told him about Harvey. _He knew his mother was there, Daisy said he was helping Mr. Davis with a woman. She also said he didn't like Mr. Davis for the way he treated his staff. He needed to trust someone to help him get his mother away from Davis._ He would meet Harvey and make his judgment after he met him if he wanted to reveal to him who he really was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lee woke up early, showered and decided not to shave again today. He trimmed up his beard but it still looked a little scruffy. He was out the door by 6:00 and rigged the door again just to make sure no one went into his room and so far no one has tried. He was glad to hear that Harvey didn't like Mr. Davis and could maybe help him rescue his mother.

Lee walked into the bait shop at 6:10. He looked around the shop waiting for Harvey to show up and bought some beef jerky. He didn't like beef jerky but he didn't want to arouse any suspicion from the men in the shop. He had just paid for the jerky and was walking away from the counter when a man came up to him.

"Jeremy?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Harvey?" Lee replied softly.

"What can I do for you? Daisy said you're looking for a job."

"Yes, is there some where we can talk?" Lee asked as he looked around and noticed the men running the shop were watching them closely.

"Follow me," Harvey said leading him outside to the dock where the rental boats were launched. Once outside Harvey took a closer look at Lee and was somewhat surprised, "You look like the man on the web cam…how can you be here...who are you?" he replied warily looking Lee over from head to toe.

Caught off guard Lee didn't know Davis had contacted 'him'. He really didn't want to reveal himself to Harvey not knowing whether he'd turn him over to Davis or not. He couldn't afford to have Davis find out he'd been fooled by a stand-in Lee Crane and take his anger at being duped out on his mother.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. I got here two days ago on a small cargo boat the Maersk Endeavor. Ask Daisy I met her in the bar the first day I was here." Lee replied.

Harvey scrutinized Jeremy closer noting the scruffy beard. The man on the video was clean shaven and nobody grew facial hair that fast. Something about him seemed a bit off but they needed men to replace those who had quit and beggars can't be choosers. "So you want a job? What can you do?"

"What do you need? I can do just about anything from guard to maintenance man; I can even pass as a decent cook. I'm tired of being on boats for the moment and this seems like a nice place to drop anchor for a while."

"We need someone to help clean and do odd jobs around the house, is that something you think you could do?" Harvey asked. He wanted this man some place where he could watch him until he felt he could really trust him.

"Yeah, that would be fine. I just need something to generate some money that doesn't involve boats or fish." Lee replied with a smile.

"Okay I suppose you'll do. Can you start today?"

"The sooner the better, I'm just about out of cash."

"All right then come with me and I'll give you a trial run." Harvey replied.

"Thanks," Lee replied sticking out his hand. "I really appreciate this."

Harvey took the outstretched hand and shook it. "Come on I don't want to be late." Lee nodded and turned to walk with Harvey up to Davis' compound.

((()))

 _Seaview_ was in place at periscope depth waiting for Lee to call the survey ship and let them know he was on his way. Sparks would intercept the call and let Lee know that _Seaview_ was there to retrieve him and his mother. Only problem is they had no idea how long before they would get the call. Janet was pacing in the observation nose driving Chip nuts.

Chip walked into the observation nose. "Please stop pacing. I can't take it any more," he told her softly, "Go pace up and down a passageway but please stop pacing here."

"I'm sorry, Chip. I can't stand waiting. I'll go to my office. But promise me you will call me if you hear from Lee," she pleaded.

"You'll be the second person I call," he told her with slight smile. She knew the admiral would be the first one and she didn't mind. She left the control room and went to her office as she did have a lot of work to do so that would take up some time.

"Where's Janet," the admiral asked Chip as soon as he came down the spiral staircase to check on her noticing she wasn't there.

Sighing, "I sent her away. She wouldn't stop pacing and she was driving me nuts," Chip explained.

"I did notice she has a habit of pacing when she's worried," the admiral replied. "Any word from Lee?"

"I told her she would be the second person I call when we hear from him."

"The second person?" the admiral questioned.

"You would be the first of course," Chip answered. The admiral gave him a wry grin and went back up stairs to his office. _If Lee doesn't call soon I'm going to start pacing,_ Chip thought as he stood at the plotting table tapping his pencil.

((()))

Harvey and Lee got to the house before 7:00. "Harvey, Mr. Davis wants to see you in the living room," the guard at the door told him before he entered the house eyeing the man with him. Sighing, "Thanks, Paul," he replied as he went into the foyer.

"Jeremy, stay here while I see what Mr. Davis wants," Harvey told Lee as he walked into the living room. Lee stood there looking around trying to see where his mother could be. There was a long hallway with several doors on each side. He had his work cut out for him if he had to rescue his mother without Harvey's help.

Mr. Davis had his back to the door when Harvey stepped into the room. "Who was the man you met on the dock this morning?" Mr. Davis asked as he turned around to face Harvey. "And what did he want?"

Harvey was surprised he knew he met someone this morning and figured one of the men in the bait shop called Mr. Davis. "His name is Jeremy and he was looking for a job. Daisy told him to contact me because we needed more help," Harvey replied.

"I see. Did you hire him?" Mr. Davis asked.

"Yes, he's waiting out in the foyer. He's going to start by cleaning up the place. Since the cleaning lady quit, it's getting quite dirty. I'll have him start with the bedrooms and bathrooms," Harvey told Mr. Davis.

"Fine," Mr. Davis replied looking at his watch. "Bring Mrs. Crane down for breakfast as soon as you get the new guy set up. Hopefully she is feeling better today."

"Yes, sir," Harvey replied leaving the living room and went back to the foyer to get Lee. He showed Lee where the cleaning supplies were kept. Lee picked up what he would need and followed Harvey to the first bedroom. Harvey unlocked the door. "Good morning, Helen," Harvey said as she had her back turned to the door looking out the window.

"Good morning..." Helen replied turning around and but didn't finish her sentence as she saw Lee standing there with a dust cloth, mop, bucket, and vacuum cleaner. Helen just stared for a moment before gathering herself. "Who is this?" she asked quickly.

"This is Jeremy," Harvey answered but noticed the look of recognition on Helen's face at the man standing in the doorway. "I just hired him to clean up the place. I'm to bring you down to breakfast now."

"Okay," Helen remarked walking by Lee wishing she could grab his hand. "Thank you for tidying up the place."

"No problem, ma'am," Lee replied as he set down the supplies and started to make the bed.

Harvey led Helen to the dining room where Mr. Davis was already seated at the table waiting for her. "How are you feeling today Mrs. Crane?" Mr. Davis asked irritably.

"Much better," she replied as she sat down at the table.

Taking a drink of his juice, "Time is running out and I really don't want to hurt you so hopefully your son will arrive on one of the ships coming into the harbor today," Mr. Davis said seriously. "I have a lot of work to do so you'll have to stay in your room."

"Yes, sir," Helen replied as she picked up her cup of coffee looking over the top of the cup at Mr. Davis.

After they finished breakfast, Mr. Davis would have Harvey to take Mrs. Crane back to her room and lock her in. Davis was losing his patience and had made up his mind that if Lee didn't come tomorrow, he would call him again and show him he meant business by taking it out on his mother.

((()))

Harvey quickly left the dining room after bringing Helen there. He returned to her room where Lee was dusting the furniture. He walked over to Lee, "Who the hell are you really?" Harvey asked sharply. "I saw the look on Helen's face...she knows you."

Lee felt he had no choice but to reveal to Harvey who he really was after his mother recognized him. He would have to take the chance that Harvey would want to help him rescue his mother. If Harvey did report back to Mr. Davis that he was here, with no money, it would a more dangerous and challenging rescue but he had to do it no matter what. _Hell, this is my mother I need to rescue,_ he thought disregarding all his training and instincts.

Sighing deeply, "Harvey, my name is Lee Crane and I've been here for two days. The people I work for used an imposter who looked like me to fool Davis. I need to get my mother out of there before time runs out to deliver the money."

Harvey looked over Lee again trying to picture Lee without the beard. He was unsure whether to believe him until he remembered the expression on Helen's face, "I believe that you're her son. But if you don't bring Mr. Davis that money he will really hurt her again," Harvey stressed. "Your wife, an Admiral Nelson and a Mr. Morton were there when he talked to 'you' and saw him hit her. I saw how upset the three of them were after he hit her...I almost killed him...I will help you in anyway I can," Harvey replied angrily.

Lee sensed that Harvey really didn't like Mr. Davis and would help him rescue his mother. He explained his plan to Harvey. "I've got a small zodiac in an inlet not too far from the house. I'm going to bring it to the back of the house but I need you to help me get her out. I'm in contact with a larger ship that will pick us up when I get far enough away from the island."

Harvey listened to Lee's plan. "Around 8:00 would be the best time to get her as Mr. Davis has a meeting with the mayor. I will leave the door on the lower level unlocked and make sure she is there waiting for you."

"What about the other guards. I noticed a couple of them out front," Lee remarked.

"Don't worry about them, I will see that they are nowhere around," Harvey replied with a smile. "And there are no guards in the back."

"Thank you Harvey for everything you have done to take care of my mom," Lee told him as he shook his hand.

"Thanks for trusting me," Harvey told Lee, "I really like your mom and _don't_ want anything to happen to her."

"I'll need to get out of here by 6:00. I've got to check out and pay my bill at the hotel," Lee continued.

"No problem," Harvey answered. "You'll be off the clock by then anyway. Just stay out of Mr. Davis' way. I don't want him to see you...he might recognize you even with your beard."

Smiling, Lee replied, "I can do that." Lee continued to clean up his mother's room and the rest of the rooms managing to stay out of Davis' way the rest of the day.

((()))

Lee left the stone house at 6:00 and returned to the hotel. He stopped at the front desk, paid his bill and went upstairs. He checked the door and noticed it hadn't been tampered with. Before he changed into his black shirt and pants, he took a quick shower and shaved off his beard. _Man, it feels good to get rid of that_ , he thought as he rubbed his clean shaven face. He took the bracelet out from under the mattress, packed it with the rest of his belongings and left. He was glad to be leaving as he missed his wife, mother and _Seaview._

He walked down Main Street to the end and hid at the edge of the woods waiting for Mr. Davis to leave. He watched him drive away and went to the zodiac. The zodiac was there untouched; his rifle still in the bottom along with the radio and GPS thanks to the tarp and brush he covered it with. He took the brush off the zodiac, removed the tarp stowing it on the bottom and put the duffle bag in the boat. He climbed into the zodiac noticing the sun was low in the sky casting an orange and yellow glow with dark scattered clouds overhead. He maneuvered the zodiac to the far end of the house avoiding the rocks and boulders thanks to the light hanging off the end of the deck. He climbed up the rocks to the sheltered entrance with his rifle cocked ready to shoot if necessary. There was a brightly lit window next to the entrance on the lower level. The reflection from the lighted window gave him enough light to see the door. He looked out the entrance where he had the zodiac as he thought he heard someone out there. Not seeing anyone he went to the door and turned the knob. Just as Harvey promised the door was unlocked. He cautiously walked in and hid behind another door when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He heard Harvey and his mom talking. She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Lee came out from behind the door.

"Lee I'm so happy to see you," his mother exclaimed softly as she gave him a kiss.

Returning the kiss he told her, "Mom we need to leave right away before Mr. Davis returns. There's a zodiac right outside the house near the dock."

Before leaving she gave Harvey a quick hug, "Thank you for taking care of me and helping my son," she said gratefully.

Returning the hug Harvey replied, "Please be safe." He followed them out the door and waited next to the house keeping the deck and dock in sight.

Lee took her hand and led her out the door carefully walking around the rocks to the zodiac. When they got to the zodiac, Mr. Davis appeared on the top deck. Flipping on a switch the whole pier and dock area was illuminated in bright lights.

He went to the edge of the deck to get a closer look at the zodiac. "Ah Commander, I see you finally got here. Did you bring my money?" he yelled to Lee.

"No, I didn't bring your money...I would've never paid you the ransom," Lee shouted back as he continued to help his mother into the zodiac.

"We'll see how far you get," he hissed back pulling a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Helen.

As Mr. Davis took a shot, Lee stepped in front of his mother and was struck in the right side. He felt the pain sear through him and fell to the bottom of the boat. Realizing he missed, he took aim again at Helen but before he could get off another shot, Harvey stepped out from under the deck and shot him.

Mr. Davis looked at where the shot came from and saw Harvey there holding a gun. "Harvey how could you?" Davis sniped.

"I would never let you kill Helen or destroy this island," Harvey retorted as Mr. Davis fell over the railing onto the beach.

Helen looked at Harvey with relief. He ran down to the zodiac and pushed it in the water. He saw Lee on the bottom of the zodiac and could see the worry on Helen's face. "I'll come back," Helen told Harvey, "We have to get to a boat. Lee needs help."

I'll be waiting," he replied as he stood in the water watching the zodiac float away from the rocks.

Lee grimacing in pain managed to sit up, start the engine and steer the boat to open water. He pulled his radio out of his pocket and radioed the survey ship, "Help," he said surprised to hear Sparks' voice reply, "On our way Skipper."

He put the radio down and started to sway toward the side of the zodiac, "Lee, stay with me," his mother begged as she caught him before he fell overboard.

Catching his breath, "I'm okay, Mom," Lee responded as he steered the zodiac with one hand while holding the other hand to his side trying to stop the bleeding. His mother opened the duffle bag, pulled out a shirt and pressed it to Lee's side while he steered the zodiac.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Seaview_ was at periscope depth waiting for the call from Lee when Kowalski finally spotted a small object on sonar.

"Mr. Morton, a small boat," Kowalski shouted just as Sparks yelled from the radio shack, "Mr. Morton, the Skipper just radioed for help."

Chip went to the periscope island, pressed the button and waited as the periscope got into place. Looking out the scope he turned searching for the boat when he finally spotted it. "Surface, surface, surface," he told the helmsman and pressed the klaxon. "Rescue detail to the deck on the double."

 _Seaview_ broached the surface about two hundred yards in front of Lee and his mother. The deck crew was already launching a raft by the time Chip ran up the ladder to the bridge. He saw the zodiac with Lee and his mom and could tell Lee was hurt.

Reaching for the mic, "Jamie report to the control room with a stretcher and corpsman, the captain's hurt," Chip radioed.

The admiral and Janet heard the klaxon and ran out of their offices. Janet almost knocked the admiral over as they ran down the spiral staircase to the control room. By the time they got there, _Seaview_ had surfaced and Chip was already on the bridge. Janet ran up the ladder before the Admiral could stop her. Standing on the bridge resting her hands on the side, she could Lee was hurt as his mother held a wadded up shirt to his side. Lee looked up on the bridge, saw Janet and smiled at her before he passed out. Janet scrambled down the ladder to wait for them to bring Lee aboard.

Patterson and Riley motored their raft to the zodiac and as soon as they were close enough, Patterson jumped aboard and took over steering it to _Seaview_. Once he got to there, the rest of the deck crew gently picked Lee up and handed him down to Jamie and John, the corpsman, who placed him on the stretcher.

John and Kowalski carried Lee to Sick Bay with Jamie and Janet following close behind. Riley and Patterson helped Lee's mom out of the zodiac and down the ladder to the control room where the admiral was waiting at the bottom to take her to Sick Bay. Once she was on board, Chip descended the ladder to the control room and followed them to Sick Bay as he had already turned the conn over to O'Brien as soon as they received the call from Lee.

((()))

Jamie and John took Lee off the stretcher and placed him on a gurney. Janet was in Sick Bay holding his hand noticed he was very pale and that his shirt was sticky with his blood. Jamie examined him and a found a gunshot wound on his side and was worried when he didn't see an exit wound. Jamie had John start an IV so he could put in any medications Lee would need. He also started another line, hung a unit of blood he kept on hand to replace what he had lost. He hoped he didn't need to get the only two crew members with Lee's blood type to donate blood.

"I'm going to have to get the bullet out immediately," Jamie told Janet. "I need to operate right now."

"Jamie will he be okay?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I won't know until I see how much damage the bullet has done," he replied as John prepped him for surgery.

By this time Lee's mom, the admiral and Chip had come into Sick Bay. "I have to operate now, so I need all of you to leave," Jamie said urgently, "I'll find you as soon as I'm finished." He turned and walked away the shutting the pleated curtain between his office and the operating room. Chip and Janet sat down in the chairs by Jamie's desk refusing to leave Sick Bay.

"Helen, we'll wait in the wardroom," the admiral said as he took her hand and led her into the wardroom helping her sit down at a table. Getting her a cup of coffee, the admiral asked, "Helen, how did Lee get shot?"

She wrapped her hands around the cup hoping they would stop shaking. "Lee and I were leaving when Mr. Davis pointed his gun at me. Lee stepped in front of me so I wouldn't get shot," she told the admiral near tears. "He wasn't supposed to be there. He went to a meeting and must have come came back early. Harvey saw him point the gun at me again and he shot Mr. Davis."

"This man Harvey who is he?" the admiral asked, "Could he have tipped off Mr. Davis about Lee being there?"

"He was Davis' right hand man and in charge of the guards. Harry, he was so nice and protective of me, I don't think he would have done it. He didn't like Mr. Davis and what he was going to do to the island," Helen responded wiping the tears from her eyes.

"As soon as we know how Lee is I'm going to the island and will take you with me if you want," the admiral told her.

"Yes, I would like to go back to thank Harvey and say good bye," Helen replied taking a sip of the coffee.

((()))

After waiting an hour in Jamie's office, Chip and Janet couldn't stay seated any longer so they went to the passageway outside of Sick Bay so they could pace.

"What if he dies? He won't know I'm sorry I was mad at him," she said quietly.

"Janet, he knows you aren't mad at him," he told her squeezing her hand.

The admiral and Helen stood in the passageway near Sick Bay and heard what Chip and Janet were discussing. "Harry is everything alright between Lee and Janet?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes Helen everything is alright, just a slight misunderstanding," the admiral told her patting her hand as they went back to the wardroom to wait.

Chip and Janet went back into Sick Bay to wait for Jamie. It was another two hours before he finally came out of the operating room and let Janet and Chip know that Lee was going to be okay.

"He's going to be fine. The bullet nicked his liver. I had a hard time stopping the bleeding and was worried I would need more blood but I finally got it under control. He'll be out of commission for a couple of weeks," Jamie told her as he removed his gown covered in Lee's blood.

"Can I please see him?" she asked quickly.

"Yes but he is still unconscious and I expect him to stay that way for a few hours," Jamie told her gently as he led them into the room where Lee was asleep in one of the bunks with the IV's still attached.

Janet grabbed a chair and sat next to his bunk holding his hand. Lee's mom and the admiral checked the passageway and saw the Chip and Janet were gone. They ran into Sick Bay looking for Jamie. They found him standing by his desk watching Janet and Chip.

"Jamie is he going to be alright?" the admiral asked. "Yes," Jamie replied explaining to them what his injury was. Lee's mom went over to the bunk where her son was lying. Chip pulled up another chair for her. She sat down next to Janet and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Janet squeezed it back and didn't let it go.

The admiral, Chip and Jamie left them sitting there and went into Jamie's office. "It looks like I will now have two Crane's in my way," Jamie chuckled. "I know Janet won't leave and I'm sure his mother will want to stay too."

Jamie changed into his uniform and sat down at his desk watching the two women as they held Lee's hand. Sighing he returned to his paperwork again having to fill out another injury report on his most frequent patient.

((()))

Chip and the admiral left Sick Bay and returned to the control room. Although Chip would have liked to remain with Lee, he needed to set a course for home. Once the admiral returned from the island they would head back to Santa Barbara.

The admiral was getting ready to go to the island as he wanted to talk to Harvey. He sent Chief Sharkey to Sick Bay to get Lee's mom.

Going over to the bunk where Janet and Helen were sitting, Sharkey whispered, "Mrs. Crane."

"Yes," the two of them answered turning to look at Sharkey.

"Oh boy, this is going to be real confusing," he said shaking his head.

"Chief, call me Mrs. C. from now on," Janet told him with a slight grin. "This way none of us will be confused."

"Yes Mrs. C. Mrs. Crane, the admiral is going to the island and asked me to get you if you still wanted to go. We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

"Janet, I really need to go back there, do you mind if I go?" Lee's mom asked not wanting to leave them alone.

"No Helen, I understand. Please go I will stay here with Lee," she replied softly.

Helen left with Chief Sharkey and went to the control room as the admiral was getting ready to go up the ladder and out the sail hatch to the raft that was waiting for him. Riley helped Lee's mother up the ladder, where Kowalski was waiting at the top to assist her out the hatch. The admiral, Chief Sharkey and Helen boarded the raft to go to the house. They noticed the house and dock area were still lit up. Harvey was sitting on the deck, with the police, hurried down to the dock when he saw them leave _Seaview_. He went over to the raft and tied it to the dock offering his hand to Lee's mom as she got out of the raft. Helen gave him a hug and a kiss. Before she could introduce Harvey to the admiral, the police approached her and started asking her questions as the admiral and Sharkey got out of the raft.

"Mrs. Crane why were you at Mr. Davis' house," Pete Danner, police chief of the island, asked pulling out a notebook to take notes.

"He kidnapped me as I was getting ready to board my plane in Brazil," she told him. "He kept me prisoner here and demanded my son, Lee, bring him twenty million dollars. When Lee brought him the money, he said he would let me go."

"Did your son come to the island with the money?" he continued writing down what she was telling him.

"Yes, he did come to the island but didn't bring the money. He made arrangements with Harvey to get me out of the house and was going to take me to a boat waiting for his call to pick us up. He didn't know his submarine would be making the rescue instead. He's the captain of that submarine," she said pointing to _Seaview_.

The police chief stared at _Seaview_ bobbing in the ocean, "He's captain of that?" he asked.

"Yes he is," she replied. She turned to the police chief, "Chief Danner, this is Admiral Harriman Nelson. He is the owner of the submarine and Chief Sharkey."

Chief Danner shook the admiral's and Sharkey's hand. "Nice to meet you." Turning back to Helen, "How was your son shot?"

Taking a deep breath, "Mr. Davis pointed his gun at me but as he fired, Lee stepped in front of me and the bullet hit him in the side."

"Where is your son now, Mrs. Crane and how was Mr. Davis shot?" Chief Danner asked.

"They took him aboard the submarine. They have a doctor on board who operated on him," Helen sighed before she continued, "Mr. Davis took aim at me again but before he could fire, Harvey shot him."

Closing his notebook the Chief said, "Your story corroborates what Harvey told us. I appreciate you coming back to the island." The police chief added, "I hope you son will be alright."

"Thank you, he should okay," Helen told them as the admiral and Sharkey stood by her side.

The island didn't have a coroner so the chief and one of his officers removed Mr. Davis' body from the premises.

"Admiral, Chief Sharkey, it's a pleasure to meet you," Harvey said once the police chief left shaking both their hands.

"Harvey what did Mr. Davis want to do with the money?" the admiral asked as they stood on the dock.

"Admiral, he told everyone that he wanted to make the harbor deeper so cruise ships would stop here. He was going to improve Main Street and fix up the shops but I know that was a lie. He wanted to make the harbor deeper so the drug traffickers could bring in their boats and use it as drop off point. He would collect a fee from them to use the island. Now with Mr. Davis gone, maybe we can make improvements to have cruise ships come here," Harvey said to the admiral. "This is a beautiful place."

"What will happen to the house now that Mr. Davis is gone?" Helen asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he has some relatives that will come to the island," Harvey sighed. "No one on the island liked him so I guess I'll have to look at his papers to see what to do with it."

"Helen, why don't you stay here for awhile," Harvey asked hopefully. "We can go sailing, shopping or just relax and do nothing."

"I'm sorry Harvey. I need to get back to my son. I haven't been home in a month and I need to finish my magazine article," she said regretfully. "But I promise I will come back some day soon."

"I'll hold you to that promise," he said giving her a rather long kiss that didn't get by the admiral or Sharkey.

"Helen, we need to get back to _Seaview_ so we can head for home," the admiral remarked as he and Sharkey headed for the raft.

"Okay Harry," Helen answered walking with Harvey back to the raft.

Harvey helped her into the raft and handed Sharkey her luggage. They said good bye and headed back to _Seaview_. He watched them board _Seaview_ and waited until she slid under the water. _I'm going to miss you, Helen Crane,_ Harvey thought as he walked back to the house and turned off the lights that lit the dock area.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once aboard _Seaview_ , Sharkey helped the deck detail secure the raft while the admiral and Helen went down the ladder to the control room where Chip had assumed temporary command.

"Chip, let's head for home," the admiral told him.

"Aye, sir," Chip replied turning to Mr. O'Brien who was at the plotting table with the course already set just waiting for Chip to tell them to get underway.

"Mr. O'Brien, take her down to two hundred feet and run at standard speed," Chip ordered.

"Aye, aye sir," O'Brien replied telling the helmsman the depth and the engine room the speed. Chip would stay there until they were underway. Once underway, Chip returned to Sick Bay to check on Lee.

((()))

Lee had been unconscious for two hours and Janet was still holding his hand when Helen came back to Sick Bay after returning from the island. She was very tired and wondered how long Janet would sit there. She went over to Jamie who was sitting at his desk watching Lee and Janet. "Jamie, has Janet been sitting there this whole time?"

"Helen, she will not leave him until he regains consciousness and even after he is awake I will probably have to order her to their cabin. She will never leave him alone when he is hurt or sick."

"Does he get hurt a lot?" Helen asked surprised at what Jamie just told her.

"Not a lot," Jamie lied to her as he thought, _more than he will ever tell you._ Jamie wasn't sure if Lee's mom knew he worked for ONI so he didn't want to tell her any more.

Helen went over to Janet and put her hand on her shoulder. She could see Janet was as tired as she was. "Do you want me to sit with him while you get some rest?" she asked softly.

"No I'm fine," she whispered still holding Lee's hand. "You can sit with me if you want."

"Honey, I'm tired. I hope you won't be upset if I go lie down for awhile," Helen said wearily.

"Helen, I wouldn't be upset. I will call you when he wakes up." Janet replied noticing she did look beat. The admiral entered sick bay and noticed how tired not only Helen looked but Janet as well. He heard the two of them talking about the man he loved as a son. The admiral knew Helen wasn't fond of Janet when Lee married her but he hoped she would realize that Janet loved Lee more than anything and would do whatever it takes to make him happy. He stood in the door of Sick Bay waiting until they were finished before he approached them. "Helen, let me show you to your cabin," the admiral said as he gently took her arm. "You look exhausted. Your luggage is in the cabin so you can change," the admiral told her as she still had on the clothes covered in Lee's blood.

"Harry, I am exhausted," Helen replied, "It has been a very long and trying day." As they walked down the passageway to her cabin, Helen stopped and asked him a question. "Harry does my son love Janet as much as I can see she loves him?"

"Helen, Lee is the happiest I've ever seen him since he married Janet. And yes he does love her as much as she loves him," the admiral reassured her.

"Thanks Harry," she replied as they arrived at her cabin door. He showed her in and left with a smile on his face. The admiral returned to Sick Bay and stood there watching Janet. He hoped Lee's mother would finally accept her as Lee's wife. He left quietly returning to his cabin. Taking his shirt out of his pants, he sat down at his desk, opened the bottom drawer and poured himself a small drink of his favorite scotch. He finished getting ready for bed and climbed in his bunk but laid there awhile before falling asleep.

((()))

Lee finally started to stir about an hour after his mother left. Janet was dozing when she felt him move his hand.

"Jamie I think he's waking up," Janet said as she got up from her chair and knelt down next to the bunk.

Jamie was sitting at his desk waiting for Lee to wake up before he left for the night. Grabbing his stethoscope he walked over the bunk and took his vitals. They were much improved over the last time he took them. Lee's eyes fluttered a little before opening up. He closed them again and re-opened them. "Sick Bay," he said weakly not remembering too much after he was shot.

"Yes, Sick Bay and welcome back," Janet said softly. "How are you feeling?" She could see he was in pain.

Jamie went to get some pain medication and was going to inject into his IV. He had removed the IV giving him blood right before he woke up. "Can you wait a minute, I need to tell Janet something," he barely whispered.

"I'll give you one minute before I inject it and you _will_ go back to sleep," he said to Lee. He walked back to his office and left them alone.

"Mom, is she okay...she wasn't hurt was she," Lee asked worriedly.

"She's fine," Janet told him. "She was here but went to her cabin. She was exhausted. I'll let her know you woke up."

"Sweetie, are you still mad at me...can you forgive me for wanting to take you off or _Seaview_?" Lee asked urgently. "And I'm sorry...I did over react...You can stay on _Seaview_...Besides that I would miss not having you on board," he told her as he grimaced in pain when he tried to sit up.

Gently pushing him back down she replied softly, "Honey, I'm sorry I was angry with you, there's nothing to forgive. Thank you for not removing me...I would miss working on her...but most of all I would miss you." She gave him a gentle hug and kiss.

Jamie returned and injected the pain medication into Lee's IV. He could feel the medication slowly take away the pain and fell back to sleep. Chip was standing in Sick Bay by Jamie's desk and heard what he said. He was glad Janet would still be on board. He knew Lee would have been miserable if she wasn't there and he also knew Lee would've made everyone else miserable too.

"How's he doing," Chip asked Jamie when he returned to his desk.

"He'll be fine. Not hurt nearly as bad as some other times,' Jamie remarked, "Chip, you look done in."

"I'm beat Jamie," Chip admitted. "I'm going to go to my cabin to get some rest. I'm on duty early tomorrow."

Chip went over to Janet before he left, "I'll stop by in the morning before I go on duty."

"Okay Chip." Janet replied noticing he looked exhausted.

He patted Lee on the shoulder, "See you later," he told him. As he walked away he took one more look at his 'brother' thankful he would be alright.

Jamie walked back to Lee's bunk where Janet was sitting, "Now you will go to your cabin and get some sleep. You can come back tomorrow morning, no sooner. I don't want Frank telling me you came back during the night," Jamie told her quietly.

"Yes, Jamie. I promise I will not come back until tomorrow. Thanks for taking care of him again," Janet said to Jamie giving him a peck on the cheek.

Jamie dimmed the lights in Sick Bay and went to his cabin as he too was exhausted. If Lee had a problem, Frank would call him immediately.

Simulating nighttime, Janet walked down the dimly light passageway to Helen's cabin. She knocked on the door and hoped she wasn't asleep. Helen opened the door and was surprised to see Janet there. "Is he alright?" she asked nervously.

"He woke up about ten minutes ago. Jamie gave him some pain medication and he went back to sleep. I've been ordered to my cabin but if you want to you can sit with him. Even if he's sleeping he would know you were there," Janet told Helen tiredly.

"Thanks for letting me know. I will go and stay for a few minutes," she said to Janet as she gave her a hug before she left catching her by surprise.

Janet went to their cabin. She was tired and happy she could stay on _Seaview_. She got ready for bed and climbed in their bunk wishing Lee was there but all she cared about is that he was back on board and going to be okay.

Helen went to Sick Bay and sat down by her son's bunk. She picked up his hand and held it tight. She was worried about him as he looked so pale. As she sat there holding his hand she wondered, _What did Jamie mean when he said you get hurt...Why did_ _ **you**_ _come and rescue me...I'm sure the government has special people for that...What else do you do beside being the captain of the Seaview_? Lee never did wake up again so after an hour she went back to her cabin to get some rest.

((()))

Janet was up early the next morning and headed to Sick Bay. When she got there Lee was still asleep and she worried as she noticed he still looked very pale. She gently kissed his cheek and he started to stir.

"Hi Sweetie, don't look so worried. I'm fine," he said trying to sit up and laid right back down.

Janet chuckled at that remark, "Sure you're fine. You can't even sit up."

Jamie was in his office and walked over to Lee's bunk and took his vitals.

"They are better this morning but don't even ask. You are not leaving Sick Bay and will not do anything that is work related for a couple of weeks."

"But...I need to talk to Chip about the boat's status," he protested. "I've been gone for a few days. Jamie, please?" he begged.

"Chip can give you the information only nothing more," Jamie relented. Chip walked in Sick Bay at that moment and heard what Jamie had told Lee. He could also tell that Lee was still in a considerable amount of pain.

"Good morning Lee. _Seaview_ is fine. We're running at standard speed at two hundred feet. Everything is under control. We will be docking in Santa Barbara in two days. We had to wait a while before we could go through the Panama Canal so that's why it's going to take us longer to get home. Status report complete," Chip said with a grin. "I overheard you tell Janet you weren't taking her off of _Seaview._ You needed to get shot to change your mind or did you think about all the paperwork **_you_** would have to do if she wasn't around," Chip teased.

Managing to give them a slight grin, "No, it wasn't the paperwork I was thinking about but the fringe benefits I would miss if she wasn't aboard," he replied mischievously. Janet just shook her head at what Lee was implying but Chip had a big smile on his face. Lee closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Janet was sitting by his bunk when the admiral and Helen came in to check on him on their way to breakfast.

"Did he wake up this morning," his mother asked concerned.

"Yes, he was awake for awhile but he fell back to sleep," Janet told her quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know."

"Don't worry about it," she told Janet as she patted her hand, "I will stop by later when he wakes up again.

((()))

Lee woke up again a little later in the morning. He was still in considerable amount of pain so Jamie gave him some more pain medication and he fell back to sleep. Janet sat there all day holding his hand. Helen left after a few hours. She needed to stretch and walk around. It was late in the afternoon when she returned to her cabin to get ready for dinner. The admiral knocked on her door to take her to dinner. They walked into the wardroom and sat down at the table.

As they ate dinner, Helen asked, "Will Janet really sit there all day and night with Lee?"

"Yes if Jamie lets her. She will not leave his side."

After dinner Helen went back to Sick Bay to relieve Janet. "You will go to dinner right now, it's my turn to sit with him," she insisted. "I'll stay here until you are finished.

Chip had stopped on his way to dinner to check on Lee.

"Thank you, Helen. I will be back shortly," Janet replied as Chip took her arm and led her to the wardroom.

Helen took Lee's hand gently into hers. It had been awhile since she got to hold his hand. He woke up a few minutes after Janet left. "Hi Mom. Are you okay?" he asked weakly. "Where's Janet?"

"I'm fine and I sent her to get some dinner," Helen told him squeezing his hand.

"Good maybe she will listen to you," he smiled grimacing as he tried to sit up. "She doesn't listen to me."

Helen looked her son in the eye, "Honey, I'm sorry I treated her badly when you first got married. I can see how much she loves you, please forgive me," Helen pleaded.

"Mom, please tell her that. She still thinks you don't like her," Lee asked quietly.

"I promise I will," she said as she brushed his hair off his forehead remembering how she would do that when he was sick as a child.

He tried to stay awake but he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Janet came back a few minutes later and sat down in the chair next to Helen.

"He just went back to sleep. He's still very tired and in pain," Helen sighed deeply.

"I'm glad you finally got to talk to him while he was awake," Janet answered looking at her sleeping husband.

"You're still worried aren't you?" Helen asked seeing the concern on Janet's face.

Taking a deep breath, "Yes he tells me I worry too much. But I just can't help it," Janet replied.

Helen took Janet's hand in hers, "I owe you an apology," Helen said thoughtfully, "I know I didn't treat you very well when you got married, but I can see you _really_ _do_ love him. Please forgive me."

"Helen there is nothing to apologize for. I realize it must have been hard for you as we did get married rather quickly and you didn't know me very well but I _**do**_ love him more than anything else in the world," Janet responded softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, what's wrong," Helen asked quickly.

"Nothing's wrong I just want to know if I can call you Mom instead of Helen?" Janet asked anxiously.

With tears in _her_ eyes, "I would be delighted if you did," Helen replied giving her hug.

They sat there together for the rest of the night. Janet holding Lee's hand and 'mom' holding her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was early morning when _Seaview_ arrived at NIMR. Chip carefully brought her into her pen but somehow managed to scratch her paint on the starboard side. _Damn,_ he muttered to himself. Now he would have to pay up on the bet with Lee. Maybe he could get it repaired before he knew about it. Unfortunately for Chip, Lee was awake and felt the boat scrape the dock. Smiling he thought, _I got him._ He couldn't wait to collect his bet. Both he and Chip had gotten so good at getting Seaview in and out of her pen that they made a new bet instead of the one that whoever scraped her paint would have to buy dinner. The new bet was Chip would get to drive the Cobra for a week if Lee scraped her paint and Lee would chose a day when Chip wouldn't have any coffee for the whole day. He knew Chip would have a monstrous headache by the end of the day. He would make sure to collect it on their next mission.

((()))

Once they tied down the boat and most of the crew had left, Lee would be carefully removed from _Seaview_ and sent to Med Bay for a couple of days much to his displeasure as he wanted to go home and recuperate. "Jamie, I can get better at home just as well at Med Bay. Janet will be there to take care of me," Lee pleaded.

"No you will stay in Med Bay for two days and that's final," Jamie retorted. "I could always add a day or two."

"Okay two days," Lee conceded unhappily.

As much as Janet wanted Lee at home, she wanted no part of that argument as she knew Lee was going to lose anyway. She would stay with him in Med Bay as she didn't want to let him out of her sight after what happened before he left.

Helen would have liked to stay a little longer with her son and daughter-in-law but she had to get home. She had gone on a food tasting mission for a magazine article she was writing. She needed to finish the article and was almost two weeks behind due to her kidnapping. She would be leaving later that afternoon for Rhode Island.

She stopped in Med Bay before she left. "I'm sorry I have to leave but if I don't get this article done I won't have a job," she lamented. "But I'll be back in a few weeks. I have an assignment in San Diego, so I'll stop back before I head for home."

"That's fine, Mom," Lee said as she gave him a kiss good bye. Janet went over to her, "Bye Mom. We'll see you soon," she said with a grin. Lee looked at the two of them. _She called her mom,_ Lee thought and knew things were okay between them.

((()))

Chip stopped in to see Lee after his mom left. He was a little late getting there but had to make sure maintenance knew what to do aboard _Seaview_ and set up the security detail before he could leave. He also wanted to check out the scrape. It wasn't too bad but he was going to have to face Lee and tell him about it. He would have liked to keep it from him but his conscious wouldn't let him and besides that he knew someone would let it slip out anyway. Janet was sitting in the chair next to his bed when he walked into his room at Med Bay.

"Everything okay with _Seaview_?" Lee smirked.

"You know don't you," Chip sighed running his hands through his hair.

"How could I not know, I felt her scrape the dock," Lee replied starting to laugh but stopped grabbing his side because it hurt too much. "You know the "gray lady' tells me everything."

"Sorry Lee. I though I had her a little left of center and she strayed a little too far right on me," he told Lee. "When do you want to collect the bet?"

"On the next mission of course," Lee snorted. Janet sat in the chair listening to the two of them. She was glad she would be aboard _Seaview_ to see Chip pay off his bet.

"Okay Lee," Chip replied as he sat down on the other chair dreading their next mission already.

"Chip I do have one question. I didn't want to ask when Mom was here as she would want to know who Admiral Johnson is and I'm not ready to tell her about that part of my life just yet. But who did you get to impersonate me on the web cam?"

Chip looked at Janet who answered, "Jason Weldon. He was the only one that I thought could pass for you so I told the admiral to tell Admiral Johnson to use Jason. I'm sorry we really didn't have much of a choice given the short notice. But after putting your uniform on him and your ring, he really did look like you," Janet replied.

"It was your idea to use Jason?" Lee asked.

Chip piped up, "Yes Lee it was her idea. None of us thought of him but Janet and it did fool Mr. Davis."

Lee looked proudly at his wife. "Good thinking." _Maybe too good, she's beginning to think like a spy,_ he thought.

Lee told them about the island and how beautiful it was and that maybe they should go there when they get some time off.

((()))

Tommy was driving Helen to the airport and at the last minute the admiral decided to go with her. When they arrived at the terminal, Tommy unloaded her luggage as the admiral helped her out of the car.

"Take care, Helen," the admiral told her as they waited for the sky cap to tag her luggage.

"You too Harry, please take care of Lee and Janet. I finally realized how lucky I am to have a daughter-in-law that loves Lee as much as I do."

"You're so right," the admiral said grinning and gave her a kiss good bye. _I love them both too,_ the admiral thought.

((()))

Janet stayed with Lee at Med Bay sneaking into bed with him at night. He wasn't up to any kind of intimacy yet but she didn't care she just wanted to be next to him. She thought Jamie didn't know, but he checked on Lee the first night and caught her in bed with him but they both were sound asleep and didn't even know he was there. He left them alone smiling as he went out the door.

Lee was well enough that Jamie released him a day early. "If you stay at home and rest for a couple more days, I will release you for light duty at the office only. No running down to _Seaview_ , climbing in torpedo tubes or under consoles," Jamie told them when they were ready to leave. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jamie," Lee said as he knew Janet wouldn't let him do anything anyway.

When they got home Janet helped him upstairs and into bed. Just the exertion of leaving Med Bay and climbing up the stairs left Lee exhausted. He fell asleep shortly after getting into bed. Janet went downstairs to empty out the duffle bag so she could wash the clothes. She found the box with the bracelet in it and opened it up. She was surprised to see the bracelet as Lee didn't usually buy her gifts while on a mission so she would ask him about it when he woke up. She did the clothes and sighed deeply as she put them back in the duffle so Lee could take them back to the institute in case he needed them again. Janet went back upstairs two hours later and Lee was just waking up. He had a smile on his face when he saw her walk in the bedroom.

"Everything alright," he asked sensing something might be wrong.

Janet went over to the bed and took the box out of her pocket. "What's this for?" she replied as she handed it to him.

"I forgot all about that," Lee said grinning, "I bought it for you as a peace offering in case you were still mad at me. Did you open it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't know what it was," Janet answered. "Sorry if I ruined your surprise."

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. I will never threaten to take you off _Seaview_ again," Lee responded taking the bracelet out of the box and putting it on her wrist.

Janet climbed on the bed and laid next to him after giving him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Just one more thing," Lee said staring at the bedroom door.

"What would that be," Janet responded noticing him staring at the door.

"As soon as I'm able, I'm taking the lock off that door. I don't ever want to be locked out of here again," he stated.

"Okay Lee. I never want to lock you out again," she said quietly. Now what about the pajamas?"

"We won't need those either," he replied mischievously giving her a kiss on the forehead then pulled her closer to him.

The End.

 **Thank you to everyone who read, followed, posted a review and e-mailed me about this story. I appreciate your kind words and hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
